An -A less life
by daniberckholtz
Summary: What would it be like at Rosewood if there had never been an -A? The 5 girls Aria, Emily, Hanna, Spencer and Alison face real problems like cheating, popularity and high school life. i do not own the characters but i do own the storyline. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

An –A less life

Chapter 1

Aria woke up early in the morning and got ready for another normal day at Rosewood high. She dressed up in a neon green dress and pulled her neon streaked hair in a small ponytail. As she walked down the stairs, she saw her parents, Byron and Ella, chatting in the living room. She waved goodbye and grabbed her snack besides the doorway. She left with her bag over one shoulder and walked to the coffee shop, were she bought four lattes and sat down on the girl's favourite spot. A while later Spencer appeared, she had her long black hair behind her shoulders and was dressed in granny-like clothes, as usual. They said hi to each other as Spencer sat next to Aria in the coffee shop. Then, they saw two beautiful, blonde girls smiling at them, Alison and Hanna. Alison DiLaurentis was the most popular girl at Rosewood High; she had perfect hair, a perfect heart-shaped face, a perfect everything. Hanna Marin, before known as "Hefty Hanna" had occupied the second spot in the Rosewood High popularity pyramid with her best friend, Mona Vanderwaal. Mona used to be bullied by Alison when she was at the bottom, nut now that she was just below her, she was powerless.

As they all sat around the small table in the coffee shop, the gossip started with Alison's words:

-You guys, guess who was just asked on a date? Alison smirked as she saw the girl's eyes widen and their mouths drop.

-Seriously?! They all said at the same time.

-Who is it? Spencer said with a smile.

-Umm… it's a secret; Alison winked as the girls moaned.

-Come on Ali, spit it! Hanna said as they leaned over.

Just when Alison was about to open her mouth to say a word, the door opened and a dark skinned, black haired girl appeared, she had a swimming uniform for the Rosewood High Sharks, Alison smirked and handed Emily Fields her latte.

-Hi hon, why so late? Alison said handing Emily her coffee.

-Sorry guys, I had swim practice, Emily said tiredly. She sat down next to the girls.

-So Ali… you were about to tell us something right? Aria said with an insistent look.

-Ok, fine, Alison said with a smirk, he's older than me; he's mature and really hot.

-What's his name? The girls leaned over.

-It's a secret, Alison giggled and stood up with her coffee in her hand, time for school you guys, we don't want to miss school do we? She smiled and left the coffee shop with the girls behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

**XXX**

As Alison and the girls walked towards Rosewood High, they heard a squeaky, kind voice.

-"Hey guys!" It was Mona Vanderwaal, Hanna's bestie. She had her dark hair combed perfectly and her makeup applied as if she was a super model. Her emerald green eyes shined in happiness.

-"Oh, hey Mona!" Hanna said cheerfully as she hugged her friend. As the six of them reach Rosewood High, people stare at them in delight, which was the price of popularity.

As school hours passed by, the girls were re-united at the cafeteria, were they had lunch. An uncomfortable silence was created until Emily broke the silence, dying of curiosity.

-"So Ali…who's the lucky guy?" all four girls stared at Ali with pleading eyes looking for an answer to come from Alison's mouth, which surprised Ali, who smirked.

-"Its definetly not Ian". All the girls but Spencer giggled. Ali knew she had a crush on Ian, her sister's boyfriend; he was older than her and had light blue eyes and wide shoulders.

-"Well, who is it then?" Aria demanded while curling a piece of her neon streaked hair with her finger.

-"I said I wouldn't tell, didn't I? Alison smirked in pleasure as she saw the girls moan in disappointment, but quickly changed her mind. "You know what? I'll tell you tomorrow, our date is on Friday anyway", It was Wednesday, so it was fine to wait until the next day. The bell rang and the girls went off to finish their classes. When school had ended, Emily left for practice, Hanna went shopping with Mona, Spencer had a reunion with the decathlon team Alison had to go home and Aria had to pick up Mike from basketball practice but before doing that, she went to a pub nearby.

**XXX**

**Aria's POV:**

As I reached the entrance of the pub I heard my stomach growl. I wasn't sure if it was because of hunger or just because I was tired. As I entered I saw a young man, not as young as me, maybe in his early twenties, with his head buried in a poetry book. I smiled at myself. _He's cute_, I thought as I sat next to him. I was really tired and wanted to go home but I had to pick up Mike from basketball practice. As the bartender came up to ask me what I wanted, I ordered a burger and a Coke when something caught my attention. I listened carefully and smiled. The song was B26, my favourite song ever. I suddenly caught him staring at me with his ocean blue eyes. His hair was kind of messy. He chuckled as he saw me smile.

-"What's so funny?" I said as I slightly blushed.

-"Oh, nothing, I was just thinking about that song. B26, it's my favourite song" he smiled at me.

-"That's my favourite song too!" I smiled.

-"Ezra" he said.

-"Huh?" I looked confused.

-"My name is Ezra, your name is…"

-"Umm Aria, yes, Aria", looking into his eyes had made me get completely lost. He chuckled.

-"Well, what are you majoring in?" he stared at me.

-"I um… I'm majoring in English" I lied.

-"Really? Tomorrow I'm starting my first teaching job" he smiled.

-"Well, I bet you'll be great" I smiled at him.

We spent about two hours talking about things we liked, TV shows, books, etc. I was walking towards the bathroom and he kissed me. When our lips touched it was electrifying. I kissed back and that lead to a make out session in the bathroom. After that, we exchanged numbers and I left, very happy with myself and picked Mike and headed home. I fell asleep talking to him over the phone.


End file.
